Seasons of Love
by Piper Torres-Sloan
Summary: A collection of drabbles of your favorite Grey's couples throughout the holidays! I am totally open to any suggestions for prompts
1. Valentine's Day(Addek)

I opened my eyes to find Derek's blue eyes staring into mine. He smiled at me sheepishly when I narrowed my eyes at him. He was watching me sleep yet again. Derek moved his hand from behind his head to rest gently on my stomach. I smiled no longer angry at him for watching me in my sleep, and rested my hand on top of his. Derek grinned.

"One of them kicked." He exclaimed. I smiled back.

"I love how it's so new to you still." I laughed. Derek rolled his eyes.

"It's only your second pregnancy Addie, it's still new to you and you know it." Derek said slightly offended. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Derek broke eye contact with me when we heard running footsteps halt at our door. I smiled and Derek gave me a look. We knew what was coming next before Piper even landed between us on the bed. I smiled and pushed her signature red hair behind her right ear.

"Good morning Piper." I told my favorite six year old. She grinned.

"Good morning mommy. Happy Valentine's Day!" She giggled. I smiled and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey where's my kiss!" Derek protested from the other side of Piper. Piper turned around to face Derek. She leaned forward and kissed Derek. Derek hugged her close.

"I love you baby girl." Derek told her.

"I'm not going to be your baby girl much longer daddy." Piper pointed out. Derek frowned and shook his head.

"You will always be my baby girl. Momma's having twin boys remember?" Derek said tickling Piper. Piper shrieked with laughter.

"Daddy, daddy stop." Piper giggled hardly being able to control herself. Derek shook his head and kept tickling her.

"Alright you two. Cut it out." I said pushing myself into sitting position. Derek stopped tickling Piper and pushed himself up into a sitting position as well. Piper took a few deep breaths to calm herself and pushed herself to sit up between me and Derek. She placed her head on my shoulder.

"How much longer before my baby brothers are born?" Piper asked.

"Just a few more months Piper." Derek told her. Piper looked down at her long red hair and picked up a piece of it and started twirling it around her little index finger. She smiled after a few minutes and looked up at me with big green blue eyes just like mine.

"Have you named them yet?" Piper asked.

"Well no, but we have a few ideas. Do you want to hear them Pipes?" I asked. Piper nodded excitedly.

"Your mother and I really like Parker Christopher for one name what do you think of that?" Derek asked. Piper frowned and made a disgusted face. I chuckled.

"So that would be a no?" I asked. Piper nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that name simply won't do mommy. There's only room for one P in this family. Plus isn't Parker what it's called when you put a car somewhere while you go shop or something?" Piper asked. I laughed.

"No sweetie that's parking. Although you are partially right there is only one Piper Addison Shepherd." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Oh. How did you come up with my name?" Piper asked rubbing her right eye sleepily.

"Well it's actually kind of embarrassing." I began. Derek tried his best to suppress his laughter.

"What is it daddy?" Piper asked noticing Derek's suppressed laughter.

"Your mother got your name from her favorite TV show." Derek said laughing. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Derek smiled.

"You know you love her name Derek." I scolded. Derek smiled and kissed Piper's head.

"Yes I do love you and your name very much Pipes. It's just humorous to me how it was first suggested. That's all." Derek said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright little miss, what would you name one of your brothers?" I asked and started to play with her hair.

"Well. I like the name Finn." Piper said.

"Finn?" Derek asked. Piper smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that cute boy from Glee is named Finn. We could call one of my brothers Finn." Piper said grinning at her suggestion. I smiled.

"You know Derek. I like that name. One of them could be Finn Christopher Shepherd. Then he would still be named after your father." I suggested. Piper grinned and nodded.

"Yeah daddy! Name him Finn!" Piper said excitedly. Derek smiled and shot me a sideways glance. I knew exactly what he wasn't saying, we had a thing for TV names.

"Alright, Finn Christopher will be one of your brothers." Derek laughed and leaned behind Piper to kiss me gently.

"Awesome!" Piper exclaimed excitedly. I smiled and finished the braid I had been working on in her hair.

"Alright little miss. Go get ready for school." I told her. Piper frowned and shook her head.

"But I want to spend Valentine's Day with you and daddy!" Piper protested. I smiled but shook my head.

"I'm sorry Piper, but you need to go to school. Today is your Valentine's day party! You don't want to miss that!" I told her. Valentine's Day was one of my favorite holidays when I was a kid. I used to love all the candy and sweet cards I got, and back then having someone like you was such a big deal. I knew that Piper would regret not going. "Not to mention you have to give Mrs. Davis the gift you go her. You worked so hard on it Piper." I reminded her. She sighed but nodded. Piper loved her first grade teacher so much, and her teacher really seemed to like her as well. She kissed me lightly on the cheek and ran out of the master bedroom. I smiled at Derek. He grinned and leaned in to kiss me with much more intensity and passion this time. When we pulled away both of us were smiling uncontrollably. Our marriage hadn't exactly been easy. When Derek had found Mark and I in bed together and had then ran off to Seattle Mark and I had dated for a short while before I left him and chased after Derek. We had a bumpy and difficult journey back to each other. The night of prom we had wound up in an oncall room and Piper was conceived. You could say she helped us re discover our love for each other. We've never been happier than we are now. This was our sixth Valentine's Day together since we had renewed our vows and it was great. Ever since we had been so madly in love. I couldn't wait for another Valentine's Day. Next year we would have Finn and his brother to celebrate with us too.


	2. Mother's Day(Japril)

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I smiled to myself and burrowed deeper under the covers of my queen size bed. I closed my eyes back and tried to fall asleep again. Jackson obviously had breakfast covered this morning so I wasn't needed for a while. I drifted back into dream world rather quickly. I woke up to a gentle shaking. I moaned softly and slowly opened my eyes. My adorable son Evan's face staring back at me.

"Happy Mother's Day mommy!" Evan exclaimed and thrust a card in my face. I smiled and pushed myself into a sitting position. I wrapped Evan in a bear hug and kissed the top of his shortly cut brown hair.

"Thank you Evan." I told him genuinely and took the card from him. I opened it up and had to fight back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. It was so beautiful. He had drawn a sweet picture of Jackson, Evan, and I holding hands under a rainbow. Then on the other side in his scrawny scribbles that every Kindergardener masters, he had written "Too the best mommie ever! Happie Mothers Day!" I glanced up over the card and found Evan beaming at me expectantly.  
"Do you like it mommy?" Evan asked. I smiled and hugged him again.  
"I love it E-Bear!" I said. Evan smiled.  
"Put it in your office!" Evan ordered. I smiled and put it under my pager.  
"I will definitely put it in my office. Next to the picture you gave me for valentine's day." I told him. Evan nodded in satisfaction. Jackson came in with a tray of food. He even had a glass of orange juice for me.  
"Happy Mother's Day April." Jackson said and kissed me on the cheek as he sat the tray down in front of me. I smiled.  
"My guys are the best." I said pulling them both in for a hug. Evan giggled and wiggled out of my grasp.  
"Come on E-Bear. Let's let mommy eat while we go get you ready for church." Jackson said and picked Evan up. He tickled Evan and Evan shrieked with joy. I smiled and started to eat the eggs and bacon Jackson had prepared for me. Jackson and I had gotten married a few months after the incident at our boards. The incident that had created Evan. I finished the eggs and bacon and then started to get ready for church. I settled for a spring dress that was yellow and flowy. I pulled on a pair of yellow flats and the curled the ends of my red hair. Jackson appeared behind me in the mirror wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue blazer with an orange polo underneath.  
"How do I look?" Jackson asked. I grinned and turned around to face him.  
"Very handsome." I said and stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Jackson grinned and deepened the kiss. When I pulled back he smiled and looked me over head to toe.  
"You're the best mother ever, and the most beautiful." Jackson told me.  
"Well I have an early Father's Day present for you." I told him. Jackson raised his eyebrow in expectation.

"Oh really?" He asked. I nodded and turned back around to look at myself in the mirror. I fluffed my hair a bit and inspected my makeup. "Well what is it?" He asked getting impatient.

"Jackson." I began and turned to face him again.

"April?" Jackson teased.

"I'm pregnant." I told him. Jackson grinned.

"Are you serious?" He asked still beaming. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm dead serious." I told him. Jackson picked me up and swung me around. He sat me down and kissed me deeply and full of love.

"Happy Mother's Day." He told me as he pulled away. I smiled and nodded.

"The best one so far." I told him. Evan came running into the master bedroom in his little suit and tie.

"Look mommy! Daddy let me wear my suit because it's such a special day because it's your day." Evan rambled. I smiled and knelt down in front of him. I straightened his orange tie and smoothed out his hair.

"You look so fancy E-Bear." I said and wrapped him in a hug.


End file.
